Big Ben
Big Ben is a well-known clocktower located in London, England. A prominent world landmark, it has been featured in various Disney media over the years Appearances Peter Pan The Great Mouse Detective After a thrilling air chase, Basil and Ratigan battle inside the gears of Big Ben. Kingdom Hearts Appearing as part of the Neverland world, Big Ben is referred to as just the Clocktower and serves as the boss arena for the fight with the Phantom. Phineas and Ferb The episode Elementary My Dear Stacy has Perry the Platypus and Agent 0-0 arrive at Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's London lair underneath Big Ben. After making fun of Agent Double 0-0's name, Doofenshmirtz revealed his plan to launch Big Ben into orbit and land it outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated's main building so that he didn't have to look at his tiny watch. Agent Double 0-0 ridiculed Doofenshmirtz's plan, saying that he could just buy a bigger watch or a wall clock. The scientist felt launching the famous landmark into space was easier than going into a store and picking one of those out. Agent Double 0-0 was using his watch laser to open his and Agent P's traps. Since it was taking so long, Perry figured out that he can throw a nearby brick on the remote control and release the trap. Once free, Agent Double 0-0 climbed up through the inner workings of Big Ben to go undetected and surprised Doofenshmirtz. Agent P decided to take the elevator instead. The waterslide Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher had on it was destroyed from the clock tower launching off, but never left London. At the end credits of the episode, at 7:45 pm inside the clock, Double-0 0 was still trying to reach the ladder from the pendulum. He then managed to get out through a door under the hands of the Big Ben and looks at his clock to find out how much time he has been in there, but complained about his watch being too small. Cars 2 In Cars 2, it was renamed "Big Bentley." In Cars 2, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, and Mater got tied up inside Big Bentley by Professor Z and his lemons. Grem and Acer set up their weapon/camera inside Big Bentley, and shot at Lightning McQueen, but nothing happened. They thought the weapon/camera was broken, so they went to plan B. They said they put a bomb in Lightning's pits, and laughed, which made Mater say, "Dadgum, lemons!" which activated his guns. Then he said "Dadgum" multiple times, and the guns ripped the rope open, freeing Mater. Mater went to McQueen's pits to warn everyone about the bomb. When Finn and Holley were about to get smashed by the gears, Holley used her electric things (the user who added this doesn't remember what they're called), and turned the clock back, but then they were about to get crushed by the other gear. They tried to free themselves from the clock by trying to go forward, and it worked. Finn went to stop Professor Z while Holley went to help Mater. Category:Locations Category:Peter Pan locations Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Cars Category:Kingdom Hearts Locations